1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a connection arrangement of profiled parts, more particularly of the frame of a cupboard or of a partition for a shower-stall or bathroom, containing at least one web arranged in a first hollow chamber in a first profiled part and, a connecting element by means of which a second profiled part and the web are connected.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,127 is an arrangement of two profiled parts which are in the form of hollow-chamber profiled rails comprising, in the interior of the hollow chamber, at least one web with a screw-channel. In order to join the two profiled rails together at right angles to each other, the one profiled rail comprises a passage, at right angles to the longitudinal direction, for the connecting element which is in the form of a screw and engages in the screw-channel in the other profiled rail. Also associated with the screw-channel is a plastic corner-connector which serves, among other things, to cover the cut edges of the profiled rails to be joined. As a result of production tolerances, gaps may occur in the connecting area between the profiled rails and these can be concealed with a corner-connector of this kind. The cost of production and assembly is high.
Known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,364 is a connection arrangement, in the form of a corner-connector, for two profiled rails. The legs of the corner-connector engage in the hollow chambers of the profiled rails to be joined. One of the profiled rails furthermore comprises a web which engages in a passage in the other profiled rail and is united with the corner-connector by means of a screw. This connection arrangement provides satisfactory stability and resistance to distortion, but production costs are high.
Disclosed in German Utility Model 74 27 039 is a connection arrangement for two profiled rails which are joined together at right angles. The front surfaces of the profiled parts are at an angle of 45.degree. to the respective longitudinal axes. According to a first example of embodiment, the connection is effected by means of a plug-in element which is a press-fit in channels in the interior of the profiled parts. The load-carrying capacity of a connection of this kind is not very great and, if the plug-in element becomes loose, there is a danger that the connection arrangement will no longer meet the requirements. According to another example of embodiment, the connection is effected by means of a screw which passes through a passage in the outside of a profiled rail and is screwed into the screw-channel in the other profiled part. In practice, a threaded connection of this kind must be carried out manually and it requires time and personnel. Furthermore, the head of the screw is visible on the outside of the one profiled part and this detracts from the appearance of a connection arrangement of this kind.
German Utility Model 19 88 819 discloses a set of components in which the profiled parts are connected together by flash butt-welding. Before they are joined, the profiled parts exhibit projections extending from their front surfaces. These projections are arranged at the front surfaces in such a manner that weld-beads arise there while the joint is being produced by flash butt-welding. The weld-seams are arranged in areas which, after welding, are easily accessible from the outside, so that weld-beads and splatters can be removed in a subsequent operation. This after-treatment of the weld-areas leads to additional labour and production costs. Furthermore, it is scarcely possible, in practice, to avoid the occurrence of weld-pits which arise during flash butt-welding. After a weld-bead has been ground away, these pits remain visible on the outside of the connection and may have to be filled with putty, varnish, or the like.